A significant trend in recent years has been the migration of data and services to cloud-based systems. In addition to storing personal and business data, cloud services provide news and information, entertainment, educational services, messaging, shopping, social networking, and focal points for a wide variety of business, non-profit, and personal interest organizations. This variety of information and services naturally attracts children, and children can benefit greatly from many cloud-based services. Parents, however, may want to restrict the types of information their children may access.
Parents have attempted to use various means of controlling the information and other resources cloud services make available to their children. One approach to controlling content available to a child is block all or some of the resources provided by a cloud service. However, blocking cloud service resources may prevent a child from accessing content appropriate for the child. Some existing technologies attempt to partially block resources provided by cloud services. However, partially blocking a cloud service's resources may cause other resources to malfunction or become unusable. Some services enable parents to create child accounts that restrict a child's access to a specific set of resources, but children may be able to circumvent the restrictions by creating a new account or by using someone else's account. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems for controlling content for child browser users.